lovely precure
by catcatpuss66
Summary: Aida kana half selfish on her daddy's side becomes a precure when she meets skaruru a fairy from the trump kingdom where she use to live with her parents and little sis bunny. Join her on her adventure with her friends (dokidoki precure's children)
1. kana or regine little boys come home

OK I know I no where done anything on the others but the computer broke on us

* * *

It was morning out side a 4 floor house. We go to the 2nd floor and into the 2nd window. In there is a pink and red bed with black head broad. In the bed is a pink messy haired girl. She then yawned and opened light blue eyes. She got out of her bed and went to her mirror then glared at her self before brushing her quite long hair before tieing her hair into pigtails with two red ribbons. She got her uniform on and went out of her door and looked into her little sis room. The blonde haired kid was still sleeping and like a log at that. The pinkette when in and clicked her fingers and her sis begun flying and landed hard on the floor.

She woke up and glare at the pinkette yelling. ''Onee-chan why did you wake me up" the older girl just said

"Because bunny you were sleeping like a log and its morning" bunny got up and put a white ribbon on her hair and put her uniform on. They went into into the living room and saw that their parents weren't there. They knew that the same time they went to school the restarant below would open. So they went down stairs. Their parents were getting ready to open. The pinkette said.

"Mama papa we down now." A women with pink hair and eyes looked at them and said

"Oh hey kana bunny" the other women then said. She had bloude hair and blue eyes.

"Hey you two about time"

"Oh papa leave us alone" kana said not happy. This was her family. See her mum's human her dad's is a selfish evil things that take the hearts of others and turn then into jikochuu. But her dad turned good and fell in love with her mum. Her dad was princess regina of the selfish. Her mum was mana or cure heart leader of dokidoki precure. Her dad being the princess of the selfish ment that she and bunny were selfish Princesses too,not that they liked it. kana got her stuff and yelled

"im going to meet up with rina-chan"

"ok" yelled her family. she left and went down the street once looking back at her home, the first floor was the restrant. the secord was their rooms and everything but the kitchen which was down stairs with the restarant. the 3rd floor had a swimming pool for kana (she loves swimming)and multi use room for bunny (she loves dancing). the 4th floor had a disco and bar with a bowling sets,the kids weren't alone up there apart from when they had parties but still weren't along to drink. she contiues to her best friend's house and heared something like a fight so she went in. in there was two blue haired,one darker then the other, and gold eyed siblings,one female the other male. she face plamed when she saw there bat wings over their ears.

"guys stop now or else" they didn't listen so she click her fingers and made both flout and then drop. the females eyes went dark blue and the bat wings vanished, she stared at kana.

"kana! sorry for fighting when you come" kana just giggled and said

''rina-chan. i know you always fight with irari so don't worry and my spelled got you out of it'' rina still looked down her light blue hair long with a braid. a women with dark blue hair like irari appeared and said

''hi kana and you two stop fighting sometime soon''

''hi aunt rikka'' then saw a light hair boy with gold eyes appear with bat wings ''oh and hi uncle ira'' then she turn to her best friend and said

''we'll be late for a class trip if you don't hurry up'' rina nodded and said

''hai president'' kana giggled,she was the president of orgami middle school and rina was in the school council

* * *

after getting to clover tower, kana being her normal self with helping others and her collecting her lovead. kana ran into a little boy who was teasing his little sis. she was going to tell them to stop but then hear with her selfish hearing a smaller boy voice saying to the little girl

''just go beat him up'' then she looked around and saw him click his fingers and take the little girls heart which was now black. he said

''go berserk and show everyone your selfishness'' the heart grew bigger then exploded and turned into a huge cat jikochuu. the jikochuu put in paw on the boy who was holding his fainted sister. kana grew mad and that madness turned her hair gold and her eyes red. her pigtails flew and the ribbons joins together making one bow that tied to the back of her hair. the selfish boy looked at her and said

''you look like the tater princess regina'' she glared at him and said

''im her daughter princess regine'' she went to the jikochuu and said gently

''its ok you done what you wanted but you can't hurt people'' it nodded and turned back into the girls heart. regine went up to the siblings and gave the girl her heart back. the boy saw his sister wake up and smiles brightly. the selfish boy sat down shocked. regine told him to come with her. he did. she said to him

''ok kid do you understand what you did was wrong'' he nodded and said

''sorry princess regine''

''thats a good boy'' she turned back into kana. and then a little flying pink and purple rabbit appear yelling

''hey you why are you a selfish'' kana just signed and told the rabbit her named and who she was. the rabbit said

''im shakuru daughter of sharuru'' kana nodded and took both with her to her home.

* * *

ok sorry everyone i tried but couldn't get it right after getting to computer back


	2. cure love transformation at last

this is the opening for my new precure series space precure here its is

* * *

lets go its outer space time lets go space precure

lets just hope that today will be normal with no trouble

but i think that wont happen becasue we the precure lets

just hope

come on little chibi neko helps us out when u can

rainbow give us info to help us alone

we are precures

cure sun

cure moon

cure star and

cure planet

we will fight we all out might to help

lets go space precure yay yaaa


End file.
